ditfandomcom-20200214-history
The Super Babies
The Super Babies is a book series created by D. Isaac Thomas. It is widely considered one of his best and most popular works. The fictional universe also contains many themes, especially influences of philosophy and heroism. Summaries Prequel Trilogy Rotta and Greg Hecks have a baby, unaware of the powers he possesses. Finally they abandon him, but he is adopted by the police and trained to be a superhero. Baby Intelligence is born. He promises to train other babies who have unusual powers, knowing there ARE others. The S.M.S.B. is born! On top of it all, the darkest force their town has ever known may be returning, and more powerful than ever. Now it's up to Baby Intelligence to defeat them once and for all. Books I-IV The legend of the X-Babies continue! Baby Lindsay longs to join the X-Babies, especially after her parents died and she was orphaned. Eventually she got her chance, and before she knew it she faced the first foe and the first adventure she knew was coming. “An X-Baby lives to help others,” Peter warns her, “not seek adventure.” And even when Mr. Stupid NoHead goes his sons are still at large, as is a nearly-forgotten enemy... The Final Chapter The Second NoHead War is over. Peace has been restored to the world, or so thought the S.M.S.B., who is responsible for the peace the world has strived for. Yet, a nearly-forgotten enemy is still at large — an evil S.M.S.B. member. He has kidnapped the Mayor, and has committed several other atrocities in the past. Will it be possible to stop him? Now Baby Intelligence will face his greatest feat yet, not just in strength, but also in the heart. Where Are You Now? The S.M.S.B. is back, but now they're all a lot older. In this era of peace, Baby Intelligence, now going by Master Intelligence, continues to train the group. Among them is a new member named Red X, whose powers could be more than meets the eye. And at Bast Castle, a past enemy is planning to return from the dead and seek revenge. And if the NoHeads return to power, chaos will follow. Characters The main protagonist of the entire series is Baby Intelligence (later rechristened as Master Intelligence), a superhero determined to maintain world peace and destroy the evil NoHeads. Lindsay Kellerman is the deurotagonist; it is in the first book that she joins the S.M.S.B. Baby Strength and Force Baby serve as supporting characters in both the original series and prequel trilogy. Mr. Stupid NoHead, a powerful criminal bent on destroying the S.M.S.B., is the primary antagonist in “Pride of the Super Babies” and in the adjoining prequel trilogy. The secondary antagonists are Hell Burnbottom, Becca Smith, and Captain Photon. Tritary antagonists include George, the Lunch Money Bandit (whose real name (Cygnus Evans) is not yet revealed), and Whammo Fireball. Supporting characters include Percy, Stephanie, Katie Black, and a pack of wolves under NoHead custody. Critical response "The Super Babies" received overwhelmingly positive feedback from its readers, and many considered it the best story D. Isaac Thomas had ever made. Behind the scenes The idea for the series came up during discussion at the dinner table when D. Isaac Thomas (who was eleven years old at the time and had already published six books) was eating breakfast with his brother, Mr.PikaPi (Not His Actual name.) It was inspired by "The X-Men," just as Baby Intelligence (the protagonist) was inspired by their leader, Professor Xavier. References Category:Series Category:The Super Babies Category:Books